K11
by noburanger
Summary: Kise memboyong sebuah benda asing yang ia temukan di sudut arena flying scoot, dan bola mata biru itu selalu terpaku di mata madunya


**K-11**

_Kuroko no Basuke belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

Fiksi gazebo(?) ini milik saya uffuuu /w/)

**Warning : **typos (meski udah cek tetep aja suka ada yang nangkring), plot acak-acakan, eyd tak sempurna, author cabul, cerita yang garing nan krispi ;;;;

Bisa terlihat jelas bahwa ini adalah fan fiksi Kikuro, uffu saya suka banget sama pair ini sih ._. Meskipun ada hint pair lain tapi mereka tak lebih dari sekedar pajangan /dilempar gunting/

* * *

Dia hanya menekan sebuah tombol yang berada di puncak kepala orang asing yang baru ditemukannya. Namun sekarang sepasang manik berwarna aqua itu bertemu dengan warna madu yang melapisi manik mata dari Kise Ryouta. Pria berambut pirang itu menyeret tubuhnya mundur beberapa langkah, menangkup bibirnya sembari melangkah dengan gemetar.

"Namamu?" tiba-tiba saja suara datar tanpa irama itu mengalun dari mulut si rambut biru, mengirimkan beberapa kejutan lagi bagi Kise.

Masih dengan tubuh yang gemetar serta lengan yang menggapai-gapai tombol _oxygen healer_ miliknya, Kise memberanikan diri untuk membuka mulutnya. "K-Kise Ryouta, kau—" belum sempat kalimat yang sudah dibuatnya susah payah itu terucap, K-11 sudah terlebih dulu mendorong tubuhnya hingga terantuk permukaan lantai marmer yang kaku.

Kise meronta, mencoba berteriak. Sepasang manik biru muda itu masih memakunya ditempat, kedua pergelangan tangannya tertahan dalam genggaman orang asing di hadapannya. Sejurus kemudian, sekelebat cahaya yang juga berwarna sama dengan rambut K-11 menerpa wajahnya, hanya sekilas.

Kise mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali dan perlahan cengkeraman di sekitar pergelangan tangannya mengendur. Kise buru-buru bangkit dan berlari ke sudut ruangan, kembali mencari-cari oksigen. Tangannya yang panjang itu meraih sebuah tombol berwarna hijau muda yang terpasang di samping lukisan perspektif miliknya, akhirnya Kise mampu menarik nafas dengan lega.

"Kise Ryouta diterima." Suara kaku itu kembali mengusiknya, membuatnya melemparkan pandangan kearah pria telanjang yang masih berdiri tanpa rasa malu yang tergambar di wajahnya.

Sungguh, suara dan kalimatnya itu tidak nyaman di telinga Kise.

"Ryouta-sama, K-11 membutuhkan sebuah nama untuk aktivasi …." Kontan saja mata Kise membesar dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya.

Dia berkata dengan suara yang sedikit melengking, "N-nama?" Kise tergagap. Dia memutar bola matanya, mencari sebuah jawaban. Tak pernah sekalipun dalam hidup dia memberikan nama pada seseorang, toh dia memang belum pernah memiliki seorang anak. Namun, K-11 tentu saja bukan seorang balita.

"S-sora?" yah, itu semata-mata karena pria ini berwarna seperti langit.

"Sora tidak diterima. Nama dari Android seri K-11 haruslah berawalan dari huruf K dan berjumlah minimal tiga penggalan suku kata,"

Kise memberengut, dia mulai mengeluarkan suara-suara bernada rajukan lagi.

"Harap nama diberikan sebelum masa aktif habis dalam waktu dua menit lagi,"

"….!"

Manik mata Kise menjelajahi tiap sudut ruangan. Daun jendela, karpet, ranjang, tokoh kartun semuanya tak luput dari pandangan Kise. Dia mencari-cari nama yang pantas, nama yang cocok dengan makhluk misterius yang baru saja ia temukan setengah jam yang lalu di sudut arena _flying scoot_ dekat air mancur pusat kota.

Berbalut kertas-kertas kotor, dibawah bayang-bayang menara listrik dan juga terbungkus kantung berwarna hitam … ah ya, hitam!

"Kuroko!" Kise berseru.

"Kuroko diterima," ucapnya. Kise menghela nafas lega, "Silakan masukkan nama asli," Kise menepuk keningnya.

"Tetsuya," nama itu muncul diantara selebaran majalah _gadget_ yang berserakkan di mejanya. Entah nama siapa, Kise hanya terlalu kebingungan untuk mencari-cari sebuah nama.

"Kuroko Tetsuya sudah aktif. K-11 dihapus,"

"Tunggu … jika aku tidak memberimu nama, memangnya apa yang mungkin terjadi?" tanya Kise penasaran.

"Namaku akan tetap menjadi K-11 dan _update_ tidak akan sempurna,"

"Jadi tidak akan ada ledakan atau apa begitu?" Kuroko menggeleng. Lagi-lagi Kise menepuk keningnya dengan lebih keras. Sungguh, kenapa hal ini mesti terjadi padanya?

Menjadi anggota dari petugas kebersihan di sekolah ternyata merupakan ide yang buruk. Memungut sampah mulai menjadi suatu candu yang membuatnya selalu tak mampu bertahan ketika melihat lingkungan yang baginya kotor atau tidak sesuai pada tempatnya. Pun ketika dia melihat sebuah tas plastic besar di taman beberapa jam yang lalu.

Tanpa banyak berujar dia langsung menyeret tas plastic besar itu ke halaman depan rumahnya tentu saja dengan bantuan _sky cab_. Kise berpikir bahwa seseorang telah membuang onggokan besi karatan dalam tas, seperti apa yang memang biasa ia temukan. Namun sayang … kali ini bukanlah besi karatan yang ia dapatkan melainkan sebuah Android.

Harga sebuah Android di tahun 2099 masih terbilang sangat mahal, belum lagi dengan peningkatan-peningkatan sistem operasi di tiap generasinya. Sedikitpun tak pernah ada yang melintas dalam benak Kise bahwa suatu hari dia bisa menamai sebuah Android berwujud manusia.

Perlu kau ketahui, Android berwujud manusia adalah yang termahal setelah tipe _gigantic _ yang biasanya hanya digunakan sebagai alat kerja. Manusia semakin berkembang tiap detiknya, otak mereka mulai belajar untuk berpetualang dalam ruang lingkup khayalnya sendiri. Merancang-rancang berbagai model teknologi baru dari dulu hingga kini.

Kise tahu bahwa Android ini bukanlah miliknya. Namun, tak ada petunjuk yang memungkinkan dia untuk mengembalikan K-11 kepada pemiliknya, ditambah lagi dalam ruang hatinya yang paling dalam disana ada suara yang terus menerus berbisik padanya. Merasuki pikirannya, memaksanya untuk menahan Android bermata biru aqua itu.

Tak ada buku petunjuk, jelaslah ini Android illegal. Namun permukaan kulit Kuroko masih sangat halus, tak ada goresan atau cacat lain sedikitpun. Rambutnya terbuat dari bahan silikon khusus yang amat lembut ketika disentuh, belum lagi bola matanya berwarna biru muda yang indah.

Jika dibandingkan dengan Android milik Akashi—teman sekelasnya, jelaslah Kuroko memiliki perbedaan yang sangat mencolok. Murasakibara—Android milik Akashi mempunyai tinggi yang menjulang dan tubuh yang besar seperti raksasa. Jenis yang agak langka karena Akashi merancangnya sendiri; tentunya dia mengeluarkan biaya yang lebih mahal daripada mereka yang membeli Android di agen khusus atau Mall.

Kise berjalan menuju kamar gantinya. Ya, Kise memiliki kamar ganti yang cukup luas melebihi kamar tidurnya sendiri. Kise memiliki pekerjaan sampingan sebagai model kendati demikian tetap saja gajinya hanya cukup untuk membeli sebuah Android tipe _pets_.

Kise meraih sebuah T-shirt yang mungkin bisa digunakan Kuroko untuk sekedar menutup tubuhnya. Kise merasa malu sendiri jika memandang tubuh Android polo situ berlama-lama.

"Jadi … Kurokocchi, sebenarnya kau ini Android yang seperti apa? Tipe apa? Keluar tahun berapa dan … siapa pemilikmu sebelumnya?" meskipun agak ragu bahwa Kuroko mampu menjawab seluruh pertanyaannya, Kise tetap penasaran.

Membuang Android dalam keadaan _reset_? Oh, tolonglah itu terlalu kejam dan terlihat benar-benar menghamburkan biaya. Orang kaya dari mana yang mencampakkannya begitu saja?

Kuroko meraih T-shirt yang Kise berikan padanya, "Seperti yang Ryouta-sama lihat, aku tipe _humanoid_. Aku tak memiliki kemampuan untuk mengingat setelah tombol _reset_ku ditekan, maafkan aku," jawab Kuroko datar.

Kise merasa kecewa, lengannya mengacak-acak helai rambut pirang itu. "Tapi untuk tahun dan tanggal aku diciptakan, Ryouta-sama bisa melihatnya," Kuroko berjalan kearah Kise; sungguh batin Kise benar-benar merasa terguncang. Lapisan kulit berwarna putih pucat itu sangat … indah.

Kuroko menunjukkan tengkuknya pada Kise. Manik madu itu menangkap sebuah tulisan yang timbul dari permukaan kulit Kuroko, tertulis _MN18-08-2-098_. _Monday Night._ Tahun 2098? Alis Kise berjengit.

"Ryouta-sama? Apa sudah selesai?"

"A-a-eh … ya!" Kise tergagap sejenak. "Kau tahu, meskipun aku punya pekerjaan namun untuk mengurus sebuah Android butuh biaya besar jadi …" Kise menatap sepasang permata biru itu.

"Kau boleh menekan tombol reset," ucap Kuroko.

Kise menggaruk tengkuknya, dahinya berkerut. Tidak mungkin dia langsung menekan tombol reset sebegitu mudahnya, terlalu kejam. Yah, meskipun dia tahu bahwa Android memang tak punya hati untuk merasakan berbagai macam emosi yang dimiliki manusia.

"Tidak, tidak … aku tak akan mematikanmu,"

"Terima kasih," lagi-lagi dengan wajah datar.

Kise mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Apa kau tidak bisa lebih ekspresif lagi?"

"Aku tidak memiliki program untuk membentuk berbagai macam emosi,"

"Jadi apa yang bisa kau lakukan untukku?"

Kuroko menatapnya lurus, "Aku bisa membantu pekerjaan rumah dan menjadi teman seks," Kise tersedak oleh ludahnya sendiri. "Ryouta-sama, tidak apa-apa?"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, kau bisa memasak?"

"Kau bisa menginput data-data mengenai resep makanan padaku, saat ini memoriku masih kosong …." Kise mengangkat sebelah alisnya, _input_? Bagaimana caranya?

Mungkin dia harus bertanya pada tetangganya, Aomine Daiki yang memang magang di area RA-802 tempat keluarnya produk-produk _robotic_. Namun, kehadiran Kuroko akan sangat memancing kecurigaan. Kise tak punya uang, dia tak akan sanggup membeli sebuah Android _humanoid._ Lagipula, Aomine hanya mengoleksi Android wanita dengan dada besar di rumahnya, cih.

Sekali lagi Kise melemparkan pandangannya pada Kuroko. Dia memang manis—meskipun dia laki-laki. Bola mata Kuroko besar sekali seperti boneka-boneka yang terbuat dari bahan _cotton_, belum lagi tubuhnya memang kecil. Bukannya tidak mungkin jika Aomine juga tertarik pada Kuroko, dia 'kan gila Android dan juga pedofilia bagi Kise.

Kuroko masih mengenakan kaus putih milik Kise yang sangat longgar di tubuhnya. Tanpa celana pun bagian kaki atas Kuroko sudah cukup tertutupi. Ini aneh, sewaktu dia melihat Kuroko pertama kali tak ada yang merasuk di pikirannya. Namun sekarang kenapa dia malah berpikir mengenai hal-hal cabul? Apa dia memang sangat terobsesi dengan _Kare-shirt_?

Tapi, tunggu dulu … Kuroko memang dirancang untuk itu 'kan? Berarti—

"AAAAAAAA!" Kise mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Dia ingin menangis lagi.

Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya, "Apa kau butuh sesuatu?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa …" pekerjaan yang menumpuk pasti membuatnya jadi setengah gila. "Aku bukan Ahominechhi! Bukan si idiot itu," Kise terus mempertebal keyakinan batinnya.

Kise mengusap sedikit air yang tadi sudah mulai keluar dari matanya yang indah itu lalu berbalik pada Kuroko, "Jaga rumah sementara aku pergi," Kise mengusap puncak kepala Kuroko. Helai-helai silikon itu menggelitik permukaan kulitnya.

"Pergi?"

"Iya, aku butuh menenangkan batin dan membeli beberapa pakaian yang cocok untukmu," Kise tersenyum lalu berjalan menuju pintu dan meninggalkan Kuroko sendirian di kamarnya.

Android biru itu hanya diam. _Well,_ memangnya apa lagi yang bisa dilakukan oleh sebuah Android? Apalagi Kuroko memang belum dilengkapi secara sempurna sebagai Android, tentu saja itu karena Kise tak mengerti apa-apa.

Jaga rumah. Itulah yang terpatri dalam memori Kuroko.

Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke tiap sudut ruangan, merekam dan memasukannya dalam memori. Sebuah apartment yang cukup besar untuk ditinggali oleh dirinya sendiri. Kuroko melangkahkan kakinya menuju jendela karena tertarik oleh tirai berwarna kelabu yang melambai-lambai karena angin malam.

Baru beberapa langkah dia melangkah, tiba-tiba saja dia menarik langkahnya kembali. Samar-samar dia melihat seseorang melompat dari luar dan menerjang daun jendela.

"Oi, Kise—eh?" pria itu muncul dari balik jendela. Dilengannya terapit beberapa majalah. Kulitnya berwarna gelap dan rambutnya berona biru tua. "_Yappari_, sudah kuduga dia memang gay …." Pria itu menepuk keningnya.

"Perintah dilaksanakan," Kuroko bergumam.

Alis si pria asing itu berjengit, oh rupanya sebuah Android! "H-hei tunggu aku-aku Aomine Daiki, tetangga sebelah!"

Kuroko tetap berjalan mendesaknya, "Aomine Daiki tak cocok dalam arsip manapun. Aomine Daiki penyusup. Bantai,"

"APA?! Kise brengsek, kuhajar kau nanti!" Aomine bersiap untuk melompat kembali dari jendelanya namun Kuroko mencekal sebelah lengannya. Majalah porno berjatuhan.

"Penghinaan terhadap majikan,"

"Kise bodoooohhh! Dia dapat android begini dari mana sih?! He-hei, hentikaaaann!"

Aomine ditarik paksa oleh Kuroko dan terbanting ke lantai marmer. Kuroko menarik sebuah rantai yang entah dari mana bisa ia dapatkan, Aomine pun tak mengerti. Kuroko melilitkan ujung-ujung rantai itu di kedua tangannya, rantai itu amat rapat; berpilin dari ujung ke ujung.

Aomine menelan ludah, tamatlah riwayatnya! "Ah!" Kuroko tiba-tiba saja berseru. Aomine mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

_"Shutdown."_

Baterai Kuroko habis.

* * *

End Note : Saya tahu ini phendek dan baphuk TwT) tapi saya pengen nulis aja gitu /dor/


End file.
